To Love The Enemy
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Squall is the lover of the important underground Mafia boss Seifer Almasy. Zell works for a secret organization who needs to take Seifer down. But he could've never guessed he would fall in love with Seifer's lover. Yaoi SeiferSquall ZellSquall
1. 1

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU!  
**Discl.: **Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square  
**Pairings: **Zell/Squall, Seifer/Squall.

**Prologue**

Squall woke up early that morning, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he felt a pair of soft lips move over his pale shoulder, filling his body with shivers. The brunette closed his eyes for a second, feeling Seifer's hands move over his body, making Squall shiver again. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning indeed." Seifer whispered huskily. His voice was filled with lust while he brushed his lips over the pale body which belonged to his lover. He placed his hands on Squall's hips and pulled the younger man underneath him.

The brunette gasped at the contact of their warm naked body's and his eyes shot open. "Seifer..." He whispered the blonde's name softly, moaning in pleasure when Seifer grinded their hips together, the grip on Squall's hips tightening.

A knock on he bedroom door made Seifer groan and pull away from the pale man underneath him. He got out of the large bed, pulling his black thick robe on. On the other side of the door stood his loyal friend, Irvine. "What?" Seifer shot at him, glaring at the man.

"Cid wants to speak to you."

Seifer raised a brow, remembering the annoying old nervous man. "What for?"

"Something went wrong with the shipment." Irvine whispered so Squall couldn't hear.

Squall looked at the two, rolling his eyes when their conversation continued in whispers. He just didn't understand why Seifer didn't trust him all though they had been Seifer's lover for over two years all ready. He got up and stretched, walking to the large walk-in closet and opened the door. He flipped on the light and looked around, finding something to wear that day.

I I I

Squall looked at Seifer's sister, Rinoa. She was chatting happily about her new boyfriend but he didn't really pay much attention. They were sitting on the porch at the back of the house, looking out over the large swimming pool and garden.

"Squall?" Rinoa tried again.

The brunette turned to look at Rinoa and smiled, removing his brown sunglasses, looking at the petite woman who Seifer seemed to adore. Squall himself didn't understand why Seifer liked his sister so much. Squall found her rather annoying and childish. He preffered his own friend, Quistis.

Rinoa watched him in amusement. "Where are you?"

Squall blinked. "Sorry." He muttered and took another sip of his cappucino.

Rinoa couldn't help but laugh, removing her own blue sunglasses. She opened the blue jacket she was wearing. She leaned over the small white table, tapping her manicured nails on the surface. "It's fine," She decided with an amused smile on her light coral painted lips. "So are we going shopping today?" She asked then.

Squall watched her for a while. He knew Rinoa only wanted to shop for clothing and expensive jewelry, like she always did. She used Seifer's name and money for it but Seifer didn't seem to care, he cared to much for his sisiter to tell her this. It was a worth a weekly argument between him and his blonde lover. "Of course." Squall decided after a long pause.

Rinoa got up and brushed some wrinkles out of her short skirt and then smiled, placing her hands on her hips in a too casual way. "Let's go then."

Squall got up and picked up his mug.

Rinoa shook her head and grabbed Squall's hand. "Leave it, there are less important people to take care of that."

The brunette groaned, all ready hating the agreement he had made with Rinoa.

I I I

Zell looked up when someone threw a file on his desk. "What's this?" He asked, looking at Quistis.

"Laguna decided he want both of us on this case, it's taking to long." The blonde told him. A sneer was visible on her face and he knew she was irritated that she couldn't do the case alone.

Zell opened the file and looked inside. On a photo he could see a man about his own age with blonde short hair and another one, smaller, a brunette. "Seifer Almasy, the Seifer Almasy? " Zell asked, looking up at her again. When he received a nod he let out a low whistle. "Wow."

"I became friends with Seifer's lover, Squall Leonheart." Quistis tapped on the photo.

Zell grinned, watching the brunette on the photo. "He had a good taste." The blonde decided, looking at Squall. "So, what do I do?" The blonde asked, leaning back in his chair.

Quistis smiled. "You become Squall's new bodyguard, Seifer's lover is very important."

Zell grinned, showing one of his small fang-like teeth. "Count me in."

**Please review and tell me if I should continue! **


	2. 2

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU!  
**Discl.: **Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square  
**Pairings: **Zell/Squall, Seifer/Squall.

**Chapter two**

Squall glared at his lover, his arms crossed and a angered frown on his pale face. "I don't need a bodyguard, I'm not a child." He tried again, watching Seifer.

"You are very important to me Squall, I don't want to see you hurt."

The brunette sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "I don't want-"

"At least meet him, and then choose." Seifer interupted him, getting fairly annoyed by his lover.

Squall watching him for a while and then nodded in agreement. "Fine."

Seifer couldn't help but smirk and walked over to Squall, pulling the smaller man in his arms. He kissed Squall's forehead, closing his eyes in the progress. "I just want to keep you safe," He started, kissing Squall's cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Squall smiled and pulled away, looking at Seifer with a bright smile. "I love you Seif."

"I know." Seifer replied softly, grinning.

I I I

Zell felt very uncomfortable, not used to wearing a suit. He shifted on the leather couch, looking around the room which belonged to Seifer Almasy. They had got him in to easy for his like but at least he was in. When a door opened he looked up, watching a blonde and brunette step outside and into the living room. He stood up and waited for both to sit down across from him.

Squall watched the blonde in silence, Seifer was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly in Seifer's own. The brunette couldn't help but smile slightly when he noticed that Zell was a little nervous.

Seifer watched the blonde for a while longer, deciding for himself if this man could be a good bodyguard for his lover. "Zell Dincht, right?"

Zell nodded but kept quiet.

Seifer turned to look at Squall and then rubbed the back of the brunette's hand. "It's up to you Squall."

Squall nodded, watching Zell. "I guess he deserves a try." The brunette decided and turned to look at his lover, smiling.

Zell couldn't help but grin, leaning back against the uncomfortable couch. _'B-i-n-g-o...' _He thought to himself and smiled at the brunette who was looking at him.

I I I

When Squall heard a familiar high pitched voice he cursed and spilled some of his drink. He cursed again and jumped up trying to get rid of the stain the coke was leaving on his grey old shirt.

"What are you wearing!" Rinoa exclaimed, taking of her pink sunglasses. She let out a high laugh, making Squall shiver. "You look like a normal person."

Zell raised a brow, looking at the raven haired young woman. Squall and him had been talking outside on the porch for a while, making some things clear between them. And the brunette had also warned him for Seifer's sister, Rinoa.

When Rinoa noticed the blonde she smiled and leaned over him, placing her hands on each side of Zell. "Who are you?" She started and then bit on her lower lip. "You are cute."

"This is my bodyguard, Zell." Squall anwsered before Zell, sitting back down. He watched the two in silence, his eyes finally resting on Rinoa to see her reaction.

Rinoa grinned and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Zell. "Zell, what are you looking for in a girl?" She asked after a minute, checking the blonde out.

Zell looked up at her and couldn't help but smile a little. "I prefer brunette's," He stared and looked at Squall for a second. "And I like them rather manly..."

Rinoa turned red and let her hands fall to her sides. "Oh, you are gay." She whispered, stepping back. "Sorry."

Squall hid his smile behind his pale thin hand, watching Rinoa with an amused glint in his eyes. He wondered if Seifer knew Zell was gay or not. He quickly dismissed the thought when Rinoa said something about cute guys always being gay.

Rinoa turned to look at Squall, ignoring Zell after the mistake she had made. "What are we going to do today?" She asked then, watching him carefully.

"I'm staying home." Squall decided, placing a hand on his stomach. "I don't feel to good."

Rinoa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded slowly. "Sure." She spoke softly, not sure how to act around the two of them at the moment. She wondered why her brother wanted a gay man to be his lover's bodyguard. Zell was very handsome and she wouldn't be amazed if Squall thought the same as her about the blonde bodyguard. "Well, I'm going to shop."

Squall smiled and took a sip from his coke. "See you tomorrow?"

"As always." She grinned and then left the two of them alone again, giving a quick glance towards Zell before she left.

Squall couldn't help but laugh, starling Zell. When he stopped laughing he looked at the blonde who was looking at him in confusement. "Sorry, it's just nice to see Rinoa like that every once in a while." He smiled, watching Zell.

"Oh..." Was Zell's short reply before he turned to look at the large swimmingpool again.

The brunette's smile faded. "Are you really gay?"

Zell nodded and then turned to look at Squall again. "Yes, I am."

"Does Seifer know?" Squall asked then. When he saw the blonde shrug he knew the anwser was probably 'no'.

Zell looked away again. "Not really, he didn't ask..."

Squall smiled again, taking another sip of his coke, playing with the glass in his hand. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Squall decided. He didn't want Seifer to find him a new bodyguard because Zell was gay. Zell was really nice.

**Continue??  
****Please review!!  
Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. 3

Reviews:  
**Angels-Obsession: **Hmmm let me think...maybe something can happen to her, but she can't be less annoying though. Because she just has to be a bitch, sorry!  
**Inumoon3 **: Sorry I don't think it's going to stay Squall/Seifer because I don't usually do that pairing and it's not going to be MPREG either, I'll keep as much Squall/Seifer in it as much as I can for you though.  
**Fantasy101 **: Thanks  
**Theshinykitty **: I won't make the final pairing Seifer/Squall but I'll try to keep in as much Seifer/Squall action as I can.  
**Camillian **: I know he got it pretty quick, sorry.  
**The other's thanks for your reviews too! **

Author's note:  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my I-net wasn't working so I couldn't update anything and with school starting again I didn't have much time. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers because of this. I have lost some with my Yu-Gi-Oh story and I feel really sad about it.

Oh and Squall will be a little OOC in this chapter, I'm very sorry about this but he just can't be very moody in this story. I'll try to be as little OOC as I can with him.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zell unlocked his front door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it, letting his head fall back against it. He could hear someone in the kitchen and knew it had to be either Quistis or his cat. The blonde woman had the spare-key and she was the only one.

"Quistis?" He tried.

"In the kitchen!" Quistis yelled from the kitchen.

Zell grinned a little and pushed himself away, letting his keys fall to the small table. He started to pull off his jacket while he stepped inside the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He asked, watching her in silence.

She turned and grinned, holding up a bottle of wine. "You got in didn't you, we have to celebrate."

Zell's grin turned into a smile, placing his jacket on the kitchen counter. "That's a perfect idea, Quisty." He decided and took a glass from her.

I I I

Squall looked at Seifer and Irvine, trying to listen to the words they were saying to each other but he couldn't. He did frown when he heard a familiar name: "Zell". The brunette pushed himself off the couch and walked over to them, smiling sweetly. "Hey baby." Squall purred.

Seifer looked up, placing a hand on Squall's lower back. "Hey..."

Squall leaned down and started kissing the blonde behind his ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell. He grinned when Seifer closed his eyes and brushed his lips over the blonde's ear. "What you talking about baby?" He whispered softly, hoping to get an anwser from his lover.

Seifer closed his eyes, a amused smile on his face. "I don't think it's any of your business Squall." He said and pulled the brunette closer to himself, pulling him down into his lap. "But you can know a little though..."

Squall smiled, leaning his back against Seifer's chest.

"Continue." Seifer muttered, leaning his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Irvine shifted in his seat a little. "We are trying to find out about Zell's background but he's like a blank page..." The brunette man decided, rubbing his hands together.

Squall pouted, giving Seifer a sideways glance. "You don't trust him?"

Seifer smiled and kissed Squall's cheek. "I don't trust anyone with you Squall, I want you to be safe after all."

Squall nodded and then thought of something, a soft smile smiling on his lips. "Maybe I can find out something about him for you?" He turned around in Seifer's lap and wrapped his long legs around the blonde. He started to spread kisses around Seifer's neck and started to pull at the man's tie.

Irvine got up and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

Seifer grinned. "My little vixen..." He whispered and kissed his lover, pushing his tongue inside Squall's mouth, feeling around. He pulled the brunette closer, his hands resting on Squall's lower back.

Squall pulled away. "Let's go upstairs..." The brunette whispered, leaning down to suck on Seifer's collarbone. When Seifer got up he gave a playfull grin.

"Yeah...let's..."

I I I

Zell smiled when he saw Squall waiting outside for him. When he stopped his car the brunette waved at him. He took his time to look at Squall and admire him a little. The brunette was wearing jeans which clinged to his hips a button up cobalt colored blouse resting just above the jeans, leaving a little bit of pale skin uncovered, tempting to touch it. He got out of his car and smiled.

"Good morning Zell." Squall said, walking towards the blonde. "How are you?"

Zell shrugged. "Fine, what about you?"

The brunette showed a wicked grin. "Perfect."

The blonde nodded and crossed his arms. "Good."

Squall rested a hand on Zell's crossed arms and smiled a little. "Don't act so proffesional, people aren't suppose to know I have a babysitter..."

Zell let his arms fall to his sides and nodded. "What are you going to do today?"

Squall smiled and took Zell's arm. "We are going shopping." He decided and started to walk to the other side of Zell's car, getting inside, not knowing Seifer was watching every move the two of them were making, standing in their bedroom, holding the curtains aside so he could watch them from above.

And the sight made Seifer wonder. The talk he had with Squall had made it clear Squall hadn't want a bodyguard but now he didn't seem to have to much with Zell Dincht. He stepped back and let the curtains fall back into place. Maybe he shouldn't think much of it...Squall could be trusted after all. All though he wasn't so sure about Zell Dincht. Not after what he had heard about him from Irvine. He glad glad Irvine had told Squall there was nothing strange about the blonde man. It was best if Squall didn't know about the things they knew...


	4. 3 LEMON

A/N:  
**Since some of you wanted a Lemon between Seifer and Squall I added it!So that means it's the _exact same chapter 3_ only a added lemon, if youdon't want to read it you can just ignore this chapter and continue reading!  
**** - Clio Leanan Sidhe **

* * *

**Chapter3****- 2**

Zell unlocked his front door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it, letting his head fall back against it. He could hear someone in the kitchen and knew it had to be either Quistis or his cat. The blonde woman had the spare-key and she was the only one.

"Quistis?" He tried.

"In the kitchen!" Quistis yelled from the kitchen.

Zell grinned a little and pushed himself away, letting his keys fall to the small table. He started to pull off his jacket while he stepped inside the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He asked, watching her in silence.

She turned and grinned, holding up a bottle of wine. "You got in didn't you, we have to celebrate."

Zell's grin turned into a smile, placing his jacket on the kitchen counter. "That's a perfect idea, Quisty." He decided and took a glass from her.

I I I

Squall looked at Seifer and Irvine, trying to listen to the words they were saying to each other but he couldn't. He did frown when he heard a familiar name: "Zell". The brunette pushed himself off the couch and walked over to them, smiling sweetly. "Hey baby." Squall purred.

Seifer looked up, placing a hand on Squall's lower back. "Hey..."

Squall leaned down and started kissing the blonde behind his ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell. He grinned when Seifer closed his eyes and brushed his lips over the blonde's ear. "What you talking about baby?" He whispered softly, hoping to get an anwser from his lover.

Seifer closed his eyes, a amused smile on his face. "I don't think it's any of your business Squall." He said and pulled the brunette closer to himself, pulling him down into his lap. "But you can know a little though..."

Squall smiled, leaning his back against Seifer's chest.

"Continue." Seifer muttered, leaning his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Irvine shifted in his seat a little. "We are trying to find out about Zell's background but he's like a blank page..." The brunette man decided, rubbing his hands together.

Squall pouted, giving Seifer a sideways glance. "You don't trust him?"

Seifer smiled and kissed Squall's cheek. "I don't trust anyone with you Squall, I want you to be safe after all."

Squall nodded and then thought of something, a soft smile smiling on his lips. "Maybe I can find out something about him for you?" He turned around in Seifer's lap and wrapped his long legs around the blonde. He started to spread kisses around Seifer's neck and started to pull at the man's tie.

Irvine got up and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone.

Seifer grinned. "My little vixen..." He whispered and kissed his lover, pushing his tongue inside Squall's mouth, feeling around. He pulled the brunette closer, his hands resting on Squall's lower back.

Squall pulled away. "Let's go upstairs..." The brunette whispered, leaning down to suck on Seifer's collarbone. When Seifer got up he gave a playfull grin.

"Yeah...let's..."

**I I I **

Seifer pushed himself up, taking Squall with him who gave a playfull chuckle. The brunette had his legs tightly around Seifer's waist, holding himself up. The blonde made his way upstairs, being carefull not to bump into something alone the way. 

Once they were upstairs Seifer pushed Squall against the wall, attacking his lover's troath. When he received a moan from the brunette he started to suck on the pale skin of Squall's neck.

"Seifer..." Squall whispered softly, his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall. "Bedroom..." He continued, opening his eyes when Seifer pulled away and grinned. He smiled back at the blonde and started to unbutton the blonde's blouse.

Seifer pushed the door to their bedroom open and closed it again with his foot. He felt Squall's legs leave from around his body and soon the brunette was standing again, pulling Seifer down to kiss him.

Then the brunette pulled away, grinning. He walked backwards towards the bed, taking off his shirt. When he felt the side of the bed against the back of his legs he started to play with his belt. Seifer watched him, an amused smirk on his lips. He walked over to Squall and grabbed his arm, turning the brunette around and pulling him close, making sure Squall felt him.

Squall let out a gasp, closing his eyes when Seifer started to tease one of his nipples until it was hard. Seifer smirked when he heard Squall gasp and pinched the all ready hard nipple. "Will you scream for me Vixen." Seifer groaned in Squall's ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell.

Squall moaned, letting his head fall back. "I'll do anything for you..." He breathed.

Seifer's eyes lit up and he pushed Squall on the bed, he settled on his knees, Squall between his legs while he rested his knees on the bed. The blonde started to pull down Squall's pants, revealing the soft pale skin of his ass. Seifer grinned and hit it softly, when he heard Squall moan he turned harder then he all ready was. He hit the skin again until it was turning slightly red.

Squall let out another moan, feeling his bottom burn. When he was turned around he smirked, looking up at his blonde lover. He kept quiet, biting his lip, wondering what Seifer would do to him.

Seifer took a minute to admire his lover's body. The cute flushed face and glazed over eyes but most of all the perfect hard erection, dripping with pre-cum. Seifer took it in his left hand, receiving a gasp followed by a moan from the brunette. He could feel Squall push upwards in his hand.

Squall whined at the sudden loss of contact but his eyes shot open when he felt Seifer's hot mouth around him. He could feel Seifer nibble on his head, ignoring the rest of Squall's erection. "Seifer, please..." He breathed, placing his hands on the back of the blonde's head, trying to push him down so he would take more of Squall's erection in his mouth.

Seifer could feel Squall's hands push him down so he took in more of the brunette's erection, sucking on it softly. He used his tongue to dip in the slit of Squall's cock, receiving a moan from his lover.

"Seifer..." Squall whispered his name again, buckling upwards into Seifer's mouth. He looked down at the blonde, his head bopping up and down. He closed his eyes when he felt himself come in his lover's mouth and moaned Seifer's name.

Seifer pulled away, swallowing. He grinned, looking down at his lover. He reached down and kissed him, rubbing his tongue against Squall's teeth to get entrance into the small mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, tasting around.

Squall shivered slightly when he tasted himself on Seifer's tongue and pulled the blonde close to him, once again wrapping his legs around Seifer's waist. He pulled away and felt Seifer's mouth on his collarbone, sucking lightly. "Fuck me Seifer..." He moaned softly, needing his lover.

Seifer grinned, trailing a way downwards his his fingers, keeping the touch on Squall's skin light. When he reached Squall's ass he brushed his finger over the small opening, receiving a groan and a push downwards on his finger. He brushed over it again and this time he received a annoyed groan from his lover.

"Seifer please..." Squall whined, trying to pull Seifer closer with his legs.

The blonde reached for the bedside table, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Seifer opened the bottle and covered two of his fingers with some of the lube. Once again he brushed his fingers over Squall's opening and dipped inside, pulling away quickly.

For this he received an annoyed groan from Squall who opened his eyes. "Please Seifer, I need you." He pleaded his eyes dark with lust.

Seifer pushed his fingers inside, never taking his eyes of Squall's face. The brunette closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open. Seifer pushed them inside even harder, drawing a moan from his lover. He searched around, pushing his fingers inside and pulling them out again. When he pushed them inside again he hit Squall's spot, receiving a groan.

"Seifer I need you..."

Seifer smirked, the familiar routine starting. He leaned down, keeping his fingers inside of Squall. He brushed his lips over Squall's ear, his warm breath making the brunette shiver slightly. "What was that Vixen?"

"I need you..." Squall moaned, opening his eyes.

"Me? Just me?" Seifer asked, whispering softly, his fingers still inside of the brunette while his other fingers teased Squall's nipple again.

"I need your cock..." Squall tried, hoping he had the right anwser.

The blonde pulled away looking down at Squall, pulling his fingers out of Squall. "Why do you need it?" He asked, reaching for the lube while looking at Squall. He poured some in his fingers and started to rub it over his erection.

Squall grinned, looking at Seifer's cock. "Because I want you to fuck me..." He whispered.

Seifer leaned down, pulling Squall's legs upwards. He brushed his cock over Squall's opening and then pushed it in slowly, taking his time. When he was fully inside of Squall he moaned and grabbed Squall's hands, placing them above the brunette's head and kept them there in place.

"Move Seifer." Squall groaned, gritting his teeth. He tried to push down on Seifer's cock but didn't succeed. "Please..."

Seifer pulled out, only leaving the head inside. Then he pushed in again, receiving a small screamed moan from Squall. He started to push hard inside of Squall, becoming even harder when he heard Squall scream his name.

"Harder..." Squall moaned, biting his lip until it bled.

Seifer complied and started to push harder inside of Squall. He tightened his grip on Squall's hands, groaning when he felt Squall's hot passage around him. He didn't take long, Squall's screams and moans filling the room. He tensed and pushed himself into Squall one last time.

Squall gasped when he felt Seifer come inside of him and moaned his blonde lover's name softly. He smiled when he felt Seifer's head rest on his shoulder. When he felt Seifer pull away he wrapped his long legs around Seifer's waist. "I want to stay like this for a while.." Squall said, watching Seifer with hopefull eyes.

Seifer smiled and kissed Squall's nose. "I love you little Vixen..."

Squall smiled and pulled Seifer close, closing his eyes for a second. "I love you too."

**I I I **

I I I

Zell smiled when he saw Squall waiting outside for him. When he stopped his car the brunette waved at him. He took his time to look at Squall and admire him a little. The brunette was wearing jeans which clinged to his hips a button up cobalt colored blouse resting just above the jeans, leaving a little bit of pale skin uncovered, tempting to touch it. He got out of his car and smiled.

"Good morning Zell." Squall said, walking towards the blonde. "How are you?"

Zell shrugged. "Fine, what about you?"

The brunette showed a wicked grin. "Perfect."

The blonde nodded and crossed his arms. "Good."

Squall rested a hand on Zell's crossed arms and smiled a little. "Don't act so proffesional, people aren't suppose to know I have a babysitter..."

Zell let his arms fall to his sides and nodded. "What are you going to do today?"

Squall smiled and took Zell's arm. "We are going shopping." He decided and started to walk to the other side of Zell's car, getting inside, not knowing Seifer was watching every move the two of them were making, standing in their bedroom, holding the curtains aside so he could watch them from above.

And the sight made Seifer wonder. The talk he had with Squall had made it clear Squall hadn't want a bodyguard but now he didn't seem to have to much with Zell Dincht. He stepped back and let the curtains fall back into place. Maybe he shouldn't think much of it...Squall could be trusted after all. All though he wasn't so sure about Zell Dincht. Not after what he had heard about him from Irvine. He glad glad Irvine had told Squall there was nothing strange about the blonde man. It was best if Squall didn't know about the things they knew...


	5. 4

**Warnings: **Yaoi, slighty OOC Squall  
**Pairings:** Seifer/Squall, Zell/Squall  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square and not me  
**Reviews:  
**Rebel AngelWings :Yes I have played the game, more then once. I know they aren't brother and sister, that's why it's an AU. The rest of the story doesn't have anything to do with the game either, does it?  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!  
**A/N: **You can now find updates at my journal, a link can be found in my profile. And thanks for waiting so long!  
And I'll try to make the chapters longer, all though this one is short again, sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Zell sighed, pushing himself back into the comfortable chair. He looked around, surrounded by clothes. When Squall had told him they would go shopping he hadn't thought it would take so long. He hated shopping. Of course Seifer's annoying sister, Rinoa, was once again with them. The girl couldn't leave Squall alone for a minute. She kept checking on him in the dressing room, asking if he was all right and needed her.

He groaned when he heard Rinoa's voice once again, asking Squall if he needed help. When he heard Squall's reply he smiled slightly, you could easily hear the annoyance in Squall's voice. Zell pushed himself up in the chair and grabbed one of the magazine's. He muttered something under his breath when he saw it was a woman's magazine. It was filled with make-up, perfume and models.

Rinoa sat down next to him, annoyed.

Zell gave her a quick sideways glance but said nothing and returned reading, more interested to find out about how it felt to be a eighteen year old mother with two children then to listen to the raven haired woman's stories.

"Sometimes I wish my brother had a more simple lover." Rinoa said all of a sudden, wanting Zell to listen to her story. When Zell said nothing she started to tap her fingers on the small table between them, needing to draw the blonde man's attention so he would listen to her story. When Zell still said nothing she started to tap her fingers harder on the table.

Zell groaned, cursing Rinoa. "What." He muttered then, finally giving in because the tapping of the perfect manicured nails was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well if you don't want to listen then just don't." Rinoa huffed, feeling offended. She crossed her arms and looked away, ignoring Zell.

The blonde rolled his eyes and continued reading. He was happy when Squall was ready after two hours of shopping. When they were standing outside of the shop Squall pointed towards a different one. Zell frowned. "I thought you were finished."

Squall started laughing and shook his head. "Of course not silly, it was just one shop."

Zell sighed, following Squall. "And how many are you going to?" He was glad Squall didn't anwser because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

I I I

Squall smiled, watching Zell. The blonde was sitting across from him, staying silent while Rinoa kept talking about her awfull week.

"Squall?"

The brunette looked up, smiling when he saw his blonde friend standing next to him. He pushed himself up and hugged Quistis. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Quistis smiled and sat down next to Squall. "I was just shopping." She held up her bags.

"Me too and, oh." He grinned and then looked at Zell. "This is my new babysitter, Zell."

Quistis smiled and held out her hand for Zell to take. "Hello Zell, I'm Quistis." She smiled and watched him shake her hand.

"Hello Quistis." Zell replied, drawing his hand back.

Squall watched the two his smile slightly fading when he saw the tension between the two. He wondered if they knew each other all though he knew that wasn't possible. But still he wondered why the two of them had that silent tension between them. "Seifer is throwing a party this weekend, would you like to come?" He asked Quistis.

Quistis thought about it for a second and then decided she would come. "Of course." She smiled.

Squall grinned. "Perfect."

I I I

When they returned home Squall made his way to Seifer's room quickly, he pouted when he noticed Seifer still wasn't home. He walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen, Zell following him.

He turned to look at the blonde and sighed. "Want something to drink?"

Zell shook his head. "No thank you."

"Will you be at the party?" Squall asked softly, looking around in the fridge, it was mostly filled with wine and a couple of bottles with water for Squall. He took one and opened it, closing the fridge behind him, leaning against it.

"I don't know." Zell said.

Squall smiled and took a sip of his drink. "I'd like you to be there." The brunette told him, hoping Zell would come. He looked at the bottle in his hand, smiling slightly. "I want you to be there."

Zell raised a brow. "Why?"

The brunette looked up, smiling. "Because I like you, all though you are my babysitter."

Zell leaned back against the wall, watching Squall. "I guess I have no choice then..."

Squall grinned. "No not really." He decided and walked over to Zell. He watched the blonde for a while, he stood in silence, loosing himself in Zell's eyes. All though Zell had just been with him for a couple of days he really liked the blonde. He still didn't like the idea of a bodyguard, but if he just looked past that and tried to Zell as a friend... he really liked having Zell as his friend.

"Squall..."

Squall stepped back when he heard his lover's voice. He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Seifer." He cheered and ran over to his blonde lover. He grinned and pushed his arms around Seifer's waist when he found the blonde man in the living room near the couch.

"Hey vixen." Seifer smiled and kissed the top of Squall's head. Then he pulled back to watch Squall. "How are you?"

"Great, we went shopping today."

When Seifer noticed Zell's pressence he kissed Squall's cheek. "I have to leave in a hour, I need to discuss some things with Irvine."

Squall bit his lip, pulling Seifer down so he could whisper in the blonde's ear. "Can we have fun now then?" He asked, whispering.

Seifer grinned but shook his head. "No baby, sorry."

Squall pouted but nodded. "Well, I guess you will be late then?" He asked softly, hating to go to bed without Seifer. He couldn't sleep very well without the blonde next to him.

"Probably..." Seifer agreed and then held up a small box, covered in black wrapping. He pushed it in Squall's hand and then waited for the brunette to open it.

Zell watched in silence while Squall pulled a silver ring from the small box. He looked away when Squall hugged Seifer and kissed him. When he looked up again Squall was standing there alone, Seifer all ready gone again.

The brunette looked up at him, a smile on his lips which didn't reach his eyes. "I'm going to take a bath." Squall decided and then started to walk towards the stairs, leaving Zell alone.

I I I

Squall sighed, the hot water on his skin made him relax slightly. He opened his eyes again and looked at the ring which was now around his finger. He loved it but also hated it. Seifer always gave him presents when he had to leave for a week or longer, it could only mean that Seifer was leaving soon.

Soon his thoughts dwelled, leaving him with a guilty feeling when he though of the other blonde, Zell. He really liked Zell, he was maybe even attracted to Zell, but that was wrong.

He loved Seifer, all though he knew the love had faded slightly over the years of being with the blonde and trying to live with a lover who was gone most of the time. He couldn't complain about the things Seifer gave him, he had everything.

But he didn't want or need everything, he just wanted and needed to be loved. He was sure Seifer loved him but the love was mostly lust. They didn't have a very deep relationship, neither of them knew the secrets of the other. They never spoke of such things.

Squall felt something burn behind his eyes and quickly closed them. He wasn't sure why he was doubting their love now, he hadn't thought about it before. Was it because of Zell?

The brunette opened his eyes again and let out a frustrated sigh. He pulled himself underneath the water, keeping his eyes open until they burned. He could feel the beating of his heart in his ears. When he pushed himself back up he took a breath, closing his eyes.

Did Seifer still love him? It was simple to give someone presents, to have sex with someone. Did it involve love?

Squall leaned his head back and let out a soft sigh. He would talk with Seifer the night after the party.


	6. 5 LEMON

**Warnings: **Yaoi  
**Pairings: **Seifer/Squall , Zell/Squall  
**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII doesn't belong to me  
**Reviews:  
**Honey Nut Loop: Thanks !  
Queenoftheskies16: I'll try to update sooner, promise!  
Inumoon3: Squall knows Seifer is filthy rich but he doesn't know Seifer's in the mafia. **  
A/N: **Another Lemon for the reviewers because it took me so long to update! I wanted to make this story longer but it just kind of ended here...sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Squall watched his lover, still lying in bed. Seifer was walking around the room, almost pacing. "Seifer, come back to bed." He whined, holding up the covers for the blonde in front of him.

III 

Seifer looked at the brunette and nodded, returning to bed. He moaned when he felt a small hand on his penis, rubbing it softly. "Squall..."

"Shhh." Squall whispered and kissed Seifer to make sure he stayed quiet. He pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, tasting his lover. Squall sat down on Seifer's stomach, still kissing the blonde.

Seifer placed his hands on Squall's pale hips. He was all ready starting to get hard by Squall's movements.

Squall sat up, rubbing his ass against Seifer's penis, moaning softly. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall backwards while Seifer pushed upwards against him.

Seifer groaned, closing his eyes. "Squall..." He moaned softly and started to tease Squall's skin close to his penis with his fingers, brushing over it softly.

Squall leaned into the touch, moaning softly. "I need you." He decided, not wanting to wait any longer. He leaned over to search for the lube in one of the drawers. When he found it he covered his own fingers and Seifer's cock.

Seifer watched in silence when Squall pushed his own fingers inside of him, moaning Seifer's name. He closed his eyes for a second and then felt Squall push down on him. The blonde groaned when he was inside of his lover, feeling Squall's tightness around him. He pulled Squall down on him while he pushed upwards.

Squall gasped, his head falling back. "Harder..." He moaned, biting his lip until he drew blood.

Seifer pushed harder inside, moaning Squall's name. Soon Squall came, followed by Seifer.

III 

Squall let himself fall back on the bed and smiled, kissing Seifer's cheek. "Seif...do you love me?" He asked softly.

Seifer frowned. "Why do you ask that?" He wondered.

Squall shrugged. "Just curious." The brunette tried, looking at the blonde next to him.

"Of course I love you Squall...why wouldn't I?" Seifer muttered getting out of bed. He walked to their closet to find some clothes, leaving Squall alone.

The brunette sighed, not sure what to make of Seifer's anwser. He had said it though, Seifer had said he loved him. He was going to ask again after the party, he had to know for sure. If Seifer didn't love him, then why would he stay with the blonde.

He pushed himself up and pulled on his bathrobe, leaving the room without saying anything to Seifer. He walked down the stairs and could hear Zell's voice downstairs. Squall smiled slightly, remembering the fund he had while shopping with the blonde man.

"Hey." Squall greeted.

Both Zell and Rinoa looked up and smiled at him. They were in the living room, discussing some things. It was mostly about Squall. "Hello Squall." Zell said then.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked softly, watching the blonde.

Zell shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Squall walked over to them and sat down next to Zell. "All right, let's do nothing." The brunette decided, snuggling into the large cushions on the couch.

Rinoa rolled her eyes watching the lover of her brother. "Child..." She muttered underneath her breath so they didn't hear her.

Zell watched the brunette and was about to say something when Seifer walked into the living room. "I have to go, I'll see you at the party." He said to Squall and kissed the brunette's cheek. "Have fun."

I I I

Seifer watched the blonde woman in front of him, playing with his watch. The blonde woman was looking away, biting on her lip.

"I think we have come to an agreement..." Seifer said then.

The woman looked up and gave a slow nod. "Yes."

"Perfect..." Seifer smirked and got up, he left some money and then left.

Irvine was standing outside, waiting. The brunette man looked up when he heard the familiar steps of Seifer. "And?" Irvine asked.

Seifer clasped his hands together. "Tonight..."

I I I

Squall rested his head against Zell's shoulder, smiling a little. "You are comfy." The brunette muttered, closing his eyes for a second.

Zell smiled, trying to look at Squall. "Thanks...I guess."

Squall sat back up and looked at Zell. A sigh escaped his lips when he though of the small talk he had with Seifer.

"What's wrong?" Zell asked, watching the brunette.

Squall shrugged. "I'm not sure." He decided, looking away from the blonde. "I'm afraid I no longer love Seifer..."

"Why not?"

Squall bit his lip. "Because I like someone else..." The brunette muttered, looking at his hands.

"Who?" Zell asked.

Squall looked up again and smiled. _You..._ "I'll tell you after the party." The brunette said, grinning. He placed his head on Zell's shoulder again, closing his eyes to think.

I I I

The party was a succes. Squall looked around, smiling when he noticed Seifer talking with Irvine once again. He walked over to them and smiled, taking Seifer's hand. "Can I talk to you?"

Seifer shook his head. "Right now?"

"Yes." Squall replied.

Seifer shook his head, pulling his hand away. "I don't have time." Seifer told him and smiled, giving his lover a quick kiss. "We will talk later."

Squall sighed letting the two of them alone. He looked around and smiled when he saw Zell walking into the garden. He quickly followed the blonde man, wanting to talk to the blonde. He brushed past some people, making his way to the garden as quickly as possible.

The brunette stopped when he saw Zell standing in the garden, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. He smiled a little, leaning against the wall. He didn't want to break the perfect moment.

Zell frowned when he felt someone close to him. He smiled a little when he noticed it was Squall. "Shouldn't you be with your lover?"

Squall shook his head and walked over to Zell. "No, I'd rather be here."

"I'll leave you alone then..." Zell told him and started to walk away. He stopped when he felt Squall's hands on his arms, pulling him back.

"I meant with you."

Zell smiled and looked at Squall. "Really?"

Squall nodded and let go of the blonde's arm. "Zell, do you want to know who I like?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

The blonde shrugged. "Sure."

Squall took one of Zell's hands in his own and then kissed him, he nipped at Zell's lower lip, closing his eyes.

Zell opened his mouth and felt a small tongue push inside his mouth, rubbing against the roof of his mouth. He pulled the brunette close to him, returning the kiss.

Squall smiled and pulled back when he heard Seifer's voice. He quickly stepped back and smiled when he saw Seifer. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to the blonde.

Zell watched the two of them and followed in silence when Seifer took Squall's arms and pulled him inside.

Squall frowned when he saw Quistis. "What's wrong Quistis?" He asked, worried that there was something wrong with his friend.

Quistis looked at him, playing with a strand of blonde hair. "I need to tell you something...about Zell."

Zell stopped behind them, frowning. "What?"

Quistis watched Squall for a while and then opened her mouth to speak. "Zell is a agent, he was send after Seifer to arrest him." She started and continued quickly. "He tried to get to Seifer through you, by using you he could get Seifer in jail."

Squall shook his head, frowning. "What?" He stepped back and turned to look at Zell. "Is that true?"

Zell sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is..."

Squall looked at Seifer then. "How long have you known?"

"Since I found out Quistis is also one of them, she told me all about Zell's plan...and you almost bought it didn't you Squall?" Seifer smirked. "Tell me, did he fuck you all ready?"

Squall felt tears stinging in his eyes. "No Seifer, of course not."

Seifer grabbed Squall's arm and pulled him close. "You should've remembered you are mine Vixen, you shouldn't throw yourself at everyone like you are a damn whore."

"I didn't Seifer!" Squall tried again, trying to pull away from the blonde who was hurting him.

Seifer smirked and looked at both Quistis and Zell. "Now, what to do with the two of you."

Quistis looked up frowning. "We had a agreement."

Seifer nodded. "Yes, we did, leave then..."

Quistis quickly did what she was told, leaving them alone. She knew she was betraying Zell but she had to take care of her own.

Squall looked at Zell and then at Seifer. "Let him go, please Seifer..."

Seifer frowned, looking at his lover. "Hmm...what do I get in return, Vixen?"

The brunette bit his lip. "I'll never doubt you again Seifer, I'll always love you..."

Seifer grinned. "I like that idea." He looked at Zell again. "And you can best leave this city, and never come back, the next time I see you, you will be dead."

Zell looked at the brunette, stepping closer. "Squall..." He didn't get a response but still he continued. "I'm sorry."

"Just go." Squall whispered, not looking at the blonde. He pulled out of Seifer's grasp and quickly ran up stairs, locking himself up in the bedroom. He let himself slide down the door, tears trickling down his cheeks. Now he was not only betrayed by Seifer but also Zell and Quistis. People he cared about...

I I I

Seifer watched Zell and smirked. "Why are you still here?"

Zell crossed his arms. "You can't let him stay here, you are hurting him."

Seifer snorted. "Don't you understand...Zell, I'm the only one he has he will always stay with me, I will always control him...he belongs to me, I own him."

Zell looked away. "He doesn't even love you."

Seifer smirked. "He will learn to love me again, the easy way or the hard way, I don't care." He started to walk away but then he stopped and turned. "Let's make a deal..." Seifer told him. "Go ask him who he wants, me or you."

Zell frowned.

"If he chooses me you will leave us alone and if he chooses you I will leave the two of you alone."

Zell nodded and then quickly ran after Squall. His stomach turned and he felt nervous. He hoped Squall would choose him, only him. He knocked on the door and he whispered the brunette's name.

The door opened revealing a upset Squall on the other side. "What...?"

Zell sighed. "Seifer gave you a choice..." He started, smiling at the brunette. "Seifer or me. I will leave you alone if you choose for Seifer and he will leave us alone if you choose me."

Squall frowned, biting his lip. Then he smiled watching Zell for a long time. And then he made his choice...


	7. Author's Note!

Sorry, this is only an author's note which will be posted for all my stories. I know my stories kinda ended suddenly but I won't be writing for a little while because of personal reasons. A couple of days ago I heard my aunt has both lung and bone cancer.

For the ones who were reading To love the enemy: Sorry it ended like this and it went so simple, I know. The choice is up to you if he chooses for Zell or Seifer, I won't be telling.

The epilogue of A second chance at love will be updated after this author's note because I have it ready.

Unexpected Events will be updated once in a while because I have the whole story ready, just have to work a little on it and post that's it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You are actually pretty much the ones who keep me writing. Thank you all very very very much.

Clio Leanan Sidhe


End file.
